Brainiac Switch
by Belle Charzar 19
Summary: What if Hermione and Annabeth were switched?


I wake up with a start' there's a loud banging on the door to the room I'm in. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Get up! We're under attack!" A panicked masculine voice calls through the door.

I'm confused. Who's Annabeth? I open the door and there's a tall, broad shouldered chinese boy blocked the doorway with his fist up ready to knock again. He falls backward in shock.

"Who are you?!" Where's Annabeth?!" he shakes me roughly.

"I- I don't know, sorry. Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?"

"Can't talk now! We're under attack! If you want to live, you'll help!" he drags me through the ship and shoves me to the stairs in front of him.

I climb swiftly still in a daze of shock. The battle before me makes me freeze in shock. All I think is, "Hagrid would want it as a pet." I then am pushed onto the deck; I roll into a standing position. I'm definitely alert now.

I hear a crazy voice shout, "Shrimp-face! Idiot! Over here!" I look at the shouting boy; he has messy black hair. I pull out my wand.

"Stupefy! Petrificus totalus!" The monster instantly freezes, and the black haired boy slices its head off with a sword.

"That was awesome! How did you- Who are you? Where's Annabeth?!" he storms toward me in a threatening manner as I reel back in shock.

"Look, I don't know who this 'Annabeth' is! I don't know who you are! Or even where in the bloody hell I am!" I take a couple deep breaths before a whimper breaks free as overwhelmed tears form in my eyes, blurring my vision.

He stops almost comically fast before saying, "Err- sorry, for scaring you, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just worried about Annabeth; you see, she's my girlfriend." he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "So... who are you?"

"I-" I try to remember and the tears break free. "I don't know." I whisper to the floor.

"Oh." he and a buff blonde guy exchange looks, "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" he implores.

"Magic? I-I can practice magic with a-" I paise and look at the wand in my palm wonderingly, "with a wand. Also a boy- a friend? I guess. Anyway, a boy, his name is... is..." I rub my head in frustration as a headache builds, "is... Harry! That's it!" I smile excitedly before it morphs into one of fondness without my knowing. "He has messy black hair, emerald green eyes, glasses, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He's- he's important to me, but not romantic, more like... like family. I think he's practically my brother?" I look up and see small smiles on everyone's face. "Why are you all smiling?"

"Well, two of us were switched before and given almost total amnesia. We just need to find Annabeth and figure out why the two of you were switched. So, first, we need to find your 'Harry'. Do you know what state you're from?"

"State? What?Let me look in bag to see if it has our answer." I start pulling things out. First book, then a blanket, then a duffel of clothing, then-

"How on earth does all that fit in that tiny bag?"

"Magic." I find a picture frame. I pull it out. The figures wave at me. They are two older men; one with tattered robes and a friendly smile, the other with immaculate roves and a mischievous grin. These two are on the edges. In between them are five teens, one of them is me. Next to the tattered one on the left, it went a female red-head, a stocky red-head male, me, a boy with messy black hair, a tall gangly red-head that's missing an ear, and lastly the well put together older man. I smile softly at the picture as it waves.

The boy coughs awkwardly, "Did you find something?"

"A picture of my- er friends, I assume." I pass the picture to him.

He gasps, "Why are the pictures moving?"

"It's a magical photo. I know, it's shocking. I was thrown off when I first saw it after I was told that I'm a witch." My eyes widen, and I gasp. I pull my sleeve up and see the ugly scar, 'mudblood', on my arm.

"Wh-what is that word? What does it mean?" He trails a finger over the word as I just stare at it blankly. "How did you get it?"

"I was- I was born to muggles, people who can't practice magic. This word is a foul word meaning that since my parents can't practice magic my blood is muddy unlike those with magical parents. It was- it was ca-carved into my arm while I was being... questioned in regard to Harry. It'll never fade or go away. It was carved with a cursed blade, so it will always look fresh."

He grimaces before trying to force humor by quirking an eyebrow, "Questioned? It sounds more like torture to me. Did you find anything with your name or home address?"

I shake my head and then keep searching through the bag, pulling out item after item. I pull out a lot of clothes, male and female. I even find a tent and a pouch with a lot of pounds.

The boy picks the pouch up, "What are these?"

"Er- they're pounds." He stares blankly. "You know- from the UK? Money?"

"You're from the UK? Do you know where in the UK? You're probably from there."

"Yeah, England, but we went to magic school in Scotland. So you are American?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, I'll keep looking for things to narrow down in England." I continue and pull out another heavy pouch. This one has solid gold pieces.

"Woah! You have drachmas!"

"They're Galleons. It's the money on magical folk."


End file.
